For newspaper operations, it has long been desired to have fast, efficient and modular apparatus for inserting sections into the outer portion of a newspaper known as a newspaper jacket. Some prior attempts to provide such apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,521, 4,046,367, 3,711,083, 2,856,182, 2,461,573 and 1,951,300.
Some prior art machines are rotary in configuration and others are linear in design. Other features found in prior art systems include pockets with movable walls open at the top or bottom for holding the newspaper jacket; vacuum systems for separating the front and rear jacket portions while the pocket is opening; and means to remove the newspaper from the pocket after all insert sections have been inserted. Some systems use moving pockets and others utilize stationary pockets.
The present invention discloses a straight-line insert machine which provides a more effective insert operation than prior art machines. The machine of the present invention is also modular in form, thus allowing any number of insert sections (from insert hoppers) to be inserted in the newspaper jacket. The present invention also allows for adding pockets and associated frame structure to the machine in order to accommodate expansion of the machine.